


Keep Taking the Tablets

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective Bokuto, Forensic Scientist Akaashi, M/M, Novelist Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto has a weakness, actually he has many more than one, but Akaashi wishes this one didn't give him false hope.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Keep Taking the Tablets

Keiji studied the skeleton on the table, late teens, certainly no more than twenty two. Cause of death was simple, a clean bullet hole through and through the skull. Swift and deadly, most likely a machine gun. His job was not so much to ascertain cause of death; one word covered that, war; as to put a name to the remains on his table.

Keiji had a half dozen likely candidates known to have been laid in the same grave. Which of them was this?

He scanned the meagre contents of the files for obvious identifiers, as much to eliminate as confirm. Two he discarded on grounds of height, a third on age. The three that remained would all fit the remains. He read through the potted biographies looking for any traces of accidents or pastimes that might leave a mark on the bones. A fourth file was eliminated; its owner had suffered a childhood fracture of the radius and ulna. His John Doe had no such healed fractures.

Ah, one of the two remaining possibilities had been a keen archer at college before enlisting. Now that could have led to strengthening of the muscle attachments on the bones of his drawing arm. Keiji returned to the bones and checked the humerus. Sure enough there was noticeable enlargement on the right humerus as opposed to the more normal left one, together with a thickening of the edge of the scapula where the deltoid attached. His medical records confirmed that the archer was right handed.

Being scrupulously thorough Keiji scoured the remaining file for any trace of activities that could have resulted in similar modifications on the other possible soldier. He found none.

He was just signing off on his final identification when Shirofuku hurried into the room, a grin plastered all over her face.

“Akaashi, have you done yet?”

“Yes I’ve just completed the identification of these remains why?”

“Bokuto is in your office.”

“Oh, do we have a case?”

“I certainly hope not he seems a little spaced out, Komi is still with him I didn’t like to leave him alone.”

“Oh, I see, in that case I’d best see what’s amiss with him. Could you ask Sarukui to pack these away again and replace these files in the cabinet for the time being?”

“Sure thing, you go check on your hot stuff partner.”

With a roll of his eyes Keiji hurried out of limbo. He hadn’t seen Bokuto since yesterday afternoon. His detective partner had an ice-hockey match last night. Keiji would have gone but his publisher was pressurising him to finish his next chapter and Bokuto had insisted Keiji take the opportunity to do so. He’d received one slightly excited phone call from Bokuto to tell him they’d won, from the noise in the background Keiji had deduced that the post match celebrations were in full swing. Other than that Keiji hadn’t seen or heard from him yet today.

As he hurried up to his office he wondered why Komi was with him and why both of them were at the forensic lab. Shirofuku’s description had him wondering if Bokuto was still intoxicated. But if that had been the case he would surely have remained at home. Well, he thought, I shall soon find out.

He arrived to find Bokuto stretched out on his couch with a broad smile on his face and a seriously embarrassed looking Komi hovering over him anxiously.

“Good morning Komi.” Keiji smiled at him.

“Hey Akaashi isn’t it a great day!” Bokuto waved at him from the couch. 

“Oh Akaashi san, I’m so sorry about this but he insisted I bring him here.” Komi explained apologetically.

“It’s alright Komi, just tell me what happened.”

Komi sighed,“It was the hockey game last night.”

“Great game Akaashi, we really showed them, we whooped their butts real good.”

“My congratulations Bokuto san.” He turned to the junior officer again. “What happened at the game Komi?”

“Somehow Bokuto san ended up at the bottom of a pile up, jammed against the barriers.”

“Got real squished Akaashi, we all had a b-i-i-i-g hug.” Bokuto spread his arms wide and then hugged one of the couch cushions tightly.

Akaashi frowned and turned again to Komi. “Was he badly hurt?”

“A couple of cracked ribs, the docs say he’ll be fine, but they gave him some painkillers and you know….”

Keiji nodded, finally understanding. “Vicodin?”

“Yeah. He was ok when he came in this morning but he must have taken a couple with his coffee. Yamiji san told me to take him home but he insisted on coming here. To be honest I didn’t feel too good about leaving him at home alone in that state, and I thought maybe he’d be safer here with you and Washio Sensei . I hope you don’t mind?”

Keiji nodded and smiled. “Not at all Komi, and I agree I think he’ll be much safer here until his pills wear off, thank you for bringing him.” 

Komi looked immensely relieved. “Thank you Akaashi san.” He fished a set of keys from his pocket. “His keys. The car is outside; I’ll get a cab back to the Precinct.”

“Thank you, are you sure that’s ok?”

“It’s fine Yamiji san said I could claim for it.”

“Thank you again Komi, you’re a good friend. I’ll make sure he knows when he comes round.”

Komi took his leave and Keiji knelt down beside his partner, why oh why did they always give him opioids? Did they get a perverse pleasure out of seeing him high? Keiji chuckled to himself; Bokuto was downright silly when he was like this, it was rather endearing actually. He seemed to shed all the weight that he carried on those impressively broad shoulders and revert to a childlike delight at everything around him.

“Bokuto san.”

Bokuto turned his gaze from examining the couch cushion and fixed it on his partner’s face. “Hi Akaashi, your cushions are really soft you know.”

“Yes I know Bokuto san. How are your ribs now?”

“Dunno, can’t feel them. They did hurt real bad until I took the pills. You want some? They’re really good.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle that he held out to Keiji.

“Not right now Bokuto san but I’ll put them safe for you for when the pain comes back.” Keiji tucked them safely into his own pocket.

“Thanks Akaashi. You have beautiful eyes Akaashi you know like….like the sea, changing colour.”

Even though Keiji knew it was the Vicodin talking he couldn’t help but feel a little flip of the heart at Bokuto’s words. “Thank you Bokuto san. Now you lie here, I’m going to sit and do some work, just tell me if you need anything ok?”

“Gotcha Akaashi.” 

Keiji sat at his desk and began to type up his report on the soldier he had just identified. 

The silent office was filled by the sound of his tapping then a voice from the couch asked, “You writing about me again Akaashi?”

“Why would I be writing about you Bokuto san?”

“I’m in your book.”

“Bokuto san I’ve told you before you are not in my book, Saito san is not you.”

“I guess not, he’s got the guts to tell Yuuki san he loves him, not like me,” he said in a sad voice.

“You love Yuuki san?”

He laughed. “Silly Akaashi. Yuuki san’s not real. I love you Akaashi.”

Keiji’s fingers froze on the keyboard. Then he shook his head, it was the drugs. “Bokuto san don’t be foolish you’re not thinking straight, it’s the pills.”

“No Akaashi, not pills, love you.”

Keiji looked at him sadly, if only he’d say that when he wasn’t drugged and Keiji could really believe him. He sighed as it suddenly occurred to him that if the Yakuza who once tortured him to within an inch of his life had only known that one dose of simple analgesic would have had him babbling like a baby, he could have been spared so much pain. 

Keiji looked across at him; Bokuto’s attention was now focussed on his ceiling fan. His eyes were following it as it slowly rotated, attempting to circulate the air in the sealed confines of the lab.

As he watched fondly, the hypnagogic motion of the fan finally overcame his partner and his eyes closed. After a few minutes a faint snore emanated from his couch.

Keiji smiled and returned to his computer. Closing the now finished report he opened up the file for his latest novel draft, suddenly he had inspiration for his next chapter and it was going to involve a very hot scene between Saito san and his exceptionally attractive partner. One day, maybe soon, Keiji wouldn’t need to act out his fantasies vicariously through the lives of his fictional creations, one day…….


End file.
